pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1871 in poetry
— From Lewis Carroll's "Jabberwocky", published as part of Through the Looking Glass Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events In September of 1871, noted Symbolist poet Paul Verlaine received his first letter with enclosed poems from teenager Arthur Rimbaud, and responded by sending Rimbaud a one-way train ticket to Paris to join him. Rimbaud moved into Verlaine's home, and the two poets began a homosexual relationship. Before the end of the year, Verlaine had abandoned his wife and family to live with his young lover. Works published in English for Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass, including the poem "Jabberwocky".]] United Kingdom Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Robert Browning: ** Blaustion's Adventure''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** Prince Hohenstiel-Schwangau, Saviour of Society * Lewis Carroll (pen name of C.L. Dodgson), Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There, including "Jabberwocky" (published this year, although the book states "1872") * Edward Lear, More Nonsense, Pictures, Rhymes, Botany, etc. * "Thomas Maitland" (i.e., Robert Williams Buchanan) attacks Dante Gabriel Rossetti in "The Fleshly School of Poetry" in Contemporary Review (October); and Rossetti replies in "The Stealthy School of Criticism" in Athenaeum (December) * Algernon Charles Swinburne, Songs before Sunrise * Alfred Lord Tennyson, "The Last Tournament" published in the Contemporary Review, December edition (one of Tennyson's "Arthurian Idylls", later published in Gareth and Lynette 1872) United States * William Cullen Bryant, Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * William Ellery Channing, The Wanderer * Bret Harte, East and West Poems * John Hay, Pike County Ballads * Emma Lazarus, Admetus and Other Poems * Joaquin Miller, pen name of Cincinnatus Heine (or Hiner) Miller: ** Songs of the Sierras ** Pacific Poems * Walt Whitman: ** Leaves of Grass, fifth edition ** Passage to India * John Greenleaf Whittier, Miriam and Other Poems Works published in other languages * François Coppée, Fais ce que dois '', short verse drama inspired by the Franco-Prussian War; France"FRANCOIS EDOUARD JOACHIM COPPEE", article in Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1911 edition, as published at the "LoveToKnow 1911 Classic Encyclopedia" website, retrieved February 7, 2010 * Arthur Rimbaud, ''Le bateau ivre ("The Drunken Boat"), France Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 3 - Francis Joseph Sherman Canadian poet * April 16 – John Millington Synge (died 1909), Irish dramatist, poet, prose writer, collector of folklore and a key figure in the Irish Literary Revival and a co-founder of the Abbey Theatre * June 17 – James Weldon Johnson (died 1938), African-American author, poet, early civil rights activist, and prominent figure in the Harlem Renaissance * July 3 – William Henry Davies (died 1940), Welsh-born poet and writer who spent most of his life as a tramp in the United States and United Kingdom, but became known as one of the most popular poets of his time * July 15 – Kunikida Doppo 國木田 獨歩 (died 1908), Japanese, Meiji period romantic poet and one of the novelists who pioneered naturalism in Japan (surname: Kunikida) * September 2 – John Le Gay Brereton (died 1933), Australian poet, critic and academic * September 9 – Ralph Hodgson (died 1962), British * October 30 – Paul Valéry (died 1945), French philosopher, author and Symbolist poet who also wrote essays and aphorisms on art, history, letters, music and current events * November 1 – Stephen Crane (died 1900), American novelist, poet and journalist ;Also : ** Madhavanuj, pen name of Kashinath Hari Modak (died 1917), Indian, Marathi-language poet and translator; a physicianDas, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover#PPA524,M1 History of Indian Literature : 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 Deaths Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Alice and Phoebe Cary * Charlotte Elliott * John Frederick William Herschel * Thomas Buchanan Read, American poet * James Monroe Whitfield See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry